Inevitable
by moaningdraco
Summary: "Now for the first time in Hogwarts, we are allowing to have one head girl and one head boy for each house. That means that the person here in front are the ones who are going to be this year's head girls and head boys. Let's give them a round of applause." Wait.. If Mcgonagall said that the persons in front are going to be the head boys and head girls for the year then basically
1. Ūnus

"Hey I heard Keaton Chase is coming back to Hogwarts." Goyle mumbled as he shoves another chocolate frog inside his mouth.

"The Gryffindor mudblood is coming back? What a piece of bullshit" Blaise exclaimed.

"I know right. I hope she doesn't dance her way again" Goyle joked making all the Slytherins to laugh.

"Oi Draco. Keaton Chase is coming back." Goyle shouted as he saw me entering the Great Hall. Arghh.. Why do I need to know that piece of horseshit information? I rolled my eyes and continued to walk near our table. I sat near Blaise who's eating chocolate frogs as well. Seriously, chocolate frogs for dinner? My father will hear about this food torture.

I sighed as I checked my phone. I know we aren't supposed to open our iPhones during class or even breaks but I just want to know if I got texts from mum. Owls just suck nowadays.

After the war, Professor Mcgonagall sent letters about returning to Hogwarts. I know that sounds ridiculous because Hogwarts was practically a mess after the war but Mcgonagall did some spell that made the school function again. Don't ask me how she did that because I honestly don't know. The war didn't just gave the wizarding world peace, it also gave us technology. Yes, the wizarding world runs on technology now. Oh how I miss the old days where the wizarding world was full of interesting magic spells and just plain different than the muggle word.

I sighed again after locking my phone. I returned my focus to the rubbish this "cooks" cooked. I tried the porridge and it tastes horrible. I spit it all out and when I saw my plate, I noticed that there was a strand of red hair.

"Bloody hell, is that a strand of hair?" Blaise asked making all the Slytherins to look at me. Why does he need to be so noisy?

I rolled my eyes and placed the strand of hair on the side of my plate. I once again returned my focus on eating lunch but then a loud laugh filled the Great Hall. I turned and saw the golden trio laughing at me. It must be Weasley's hair.

"What is your problem for Merlin's sake?" I asked annoyed. Ever since we started school a few days ago, the golden trio set pranks on me. It's like they're doing some revenge for everything I've done to them in our earlier years of schooling.

They didn't reply anything instead they kept on laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing. It's kinda annoying actually. Wait, scratch the word kinda. It is annoying me like hell.

"Okay stop the laughter Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Mcgonagall scolded the golden trio.

"As you all know we sorted all of you on the first day of your seventh year to know if you're still worthy to be in your old houses although unfortunately not all students can come early to Hogwarts especially the muggles."

All the students formed an O shape with their mouths. We didn't know that Hogwarts now accepts muggles. Of course, Granger is one hell of a muggle but she was accepted ages ago and she was the only exception. Oh wait, Mcgonagall meant Chase. That stupid little bastard. Why can't she go straight to the point.

"Don't act like you don't know what a muggle is" Mcgonagall continued after interrupted by all the students in the Great Hall.

Yeah right like the problem is that we don't know what the definition of muggle is.

"Anyway, I know all of you heard that Ms. Keaton Chase is coming back to Hogwarts along with some other muggles that are interested in joining our lovely Hogwarts family so please make them feel welcome."

The door of the hall became open and in goes 7 muggles. I looked at the muggles. Two of them seemed like archers. Three of them are wearing the same shirt. Two of them looked like they were on alchohol the night before but no Keaton Chase. Where could that bitch be?

The muggles looked at each other. They seemed so normal except for the fact that they were wearing muggle clothes. After standing for a minute or two, they formed a line between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Professor Mcgonagall herself gave the muggles their robes. Seeing that there are only 7 robes resting in Mcgonagall's arm made me more curious about Chase. Is she still going to Hogwarts?

"Okay so follow me in order for you to be sorted to your houses." Mcgonagall said with a smile. The muggles nodded and followed Mcgonagall. The professor stood beside the sorting hat and whispered something quietly. The sorting hat laughed then stopped after Mcgonagall started to say the first student to be sorted.

"Sharon Zane"

The girl who looked drunk sat on the bench near Mcgonagall and the sorting hat.

"Hmm... Chase's friend. Bloody hell is that alchohol?" The sorting hat asked.

Sharon nodded.

"Oh dear merlin. Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted.

All the Slytherines clapped. Some even made cat sounds. Weird, but yes they did.

"Gwen Barret" Mcgonagall called out.

One of the archers sat on the bench with her serious face.

"Easy. Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered as well. Trying to show appreciation to the muggle.

The other muggles students had been sorted to their houses. They started to introduce themselves to their housemates in different ways like this Baker kid who was sorted to Gryffindor. He introduced himself by cracking a joke. A good one actually.

"Keaton Chase"

Everybody became silent as they heard Chase's name. It's like they saw a death eater or something scary walking inside the Great Hall. Like seriously people, why are you fucking quiet?

"Ms. Chase?" Mcgonagall called out but unfortunately Chase wasn't showing up. Could this mean that she's not going to Hogwarts?

Just about when I was going to celebrate her absence, she entered the Great Hall with her cellphone on her ear. Argghh.. Just when i thought you're not coming.

"Later mom. Professor Mcgonagall is going to kill me if she sees that.. Okay mom.. Sure.. Love you too." Keaton Chase said to her cellphone while walking near to Professor Mcgonagall. She sat down on the bench and shoved her phone inside her pocket.

"Sorry professor." She said.

Mcgonagall just smiled and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Keaton Chase you're back!" The sorting hat exclaimed. Obviously excited that the mudblood is back.

"Yep I'm back" She said trying not to laugh. What? I can tell if people are about to laugh or not. It's one of my special talents.

"That's great... Hmmm.. I know Gryffindor would be nice to have you again although it just doesn't fit you anymore... Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted.

Everyone including the professors choked their food. Except for Mcgonagall of course. She's still smiling like a fucking retard. Meanwhile, Chase just smirked. Yeah you heard me right. She smirked.

"Okay. So again let us all welcome our new muggle students." Mcgonagall said with a smile.

Chase got her ass off the bench and walked to the Slytherin table. She sat near her fellow muggle friend named Sharon then started eating the porridge but then Mcgonagall called her name once again.

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Wallace Massey, Heaven Conner, Leonel Haynis, Skyler Robinson, Draco Malfoy and Keaton Chase can you all please go in front." Mcgonagall ordered.

"Great. Now what the hell is happening?" I asked Blaise as if he knows the answer.

"Dear Merlin, I don't know." He answered.

I sighed and stood up. I walked to the front to meet Potter, Granger and other students who I don't know and of course Chase. That bloodsucking mudblood.

"Now for the first time in Hogwarts, we are allowing to have one head girl and one head boy for each house. That means that the person here in front are the ones who are going to be this year's head girls and head boys. Let's give them a round of applause."

Wait.. If Mcgonagall said that the persons in front are going to be the head boys and head girls for the year then basically... Chase is the head girl of Slytherin! No.. No way.. Just no.


	2. Duo

"Head Girl Keaton Chase. Wow what a title." Sharon said as she tries to balance her alcohol filled body. I plastered a weak smile as I help her go to her dorms.

You see, Sharon here is petite. She's looks a twig although she weighs more than you expect. She's like a sack full of rice with two wrestlers sitting on top. Carrying her is similar to carrying a house on your shoulders and the worst part is I'm just half carrying her. Exhausted, the staircase suddenly changed its direction. They just don't cooperate with you. Don't they?

"Fuck ass stairs" I cursed at the moving staircase. We did stop for a moment because if we didn't I'm pretty sure were going to fall down due to lack of balance. After what seemed like forever, the stairs had finally stopped moving.

"Sharon, help me out please." I whispered to Sharon's left ear.

"Hmm.. Oh okay." She said wrapping her left arm on my shoulders. We walked for a few more steps when she suddenly collapsed. Yes, you heard me right. She collapsed.

I began to panic but then I remembered that she drank too much alcohol last night. Fuck you beer. I tried to wake her up but it was no use, she fell asleep on me. I sighed as I drag her body upstairs. Yes, I literally dragged her upstairs. When I reached the last step of the staircase, I saw Bryan walking by. I immediately asked for his help.

"Yo Bryan help me out will you. This dick holder is too heavy to drag" I shouted.

Bryan gave me a laugh but then he realized that I was damn serious about dragging a dick holder all the way up here. So he helped me out. He half carried Sharon's body while I carry the other half. The bad thing is that we can hardly walk due to Sharon's petite yet heavy built. I sighed when I realized that thought. How can she look like a twig if she weighs more than an elephant and a hippopotamus combined?

We walked in the empty hallways feeling tired and sleepy but then we heard a noise. Well actually it's more like a song. A muggle one, I may add.

_Stacy, can I come over after school? _

_We can hang around by the pool _

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? _

_Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?_

Bryan looked at me and I looked at him. We both know that we need to find where the song is coming from. Why? Because we bloody love that song. We left Sharon sleeping in a corner. (Sorry dude but if you are awake you'll probably do the same thing.) We ran to where the song is louder and after a few turns we end up to a room called Head Girl and Head Boy of Slytherin Common Room. I guess this is where I'm going to stay for the rest of the year. I opened the door and to my surprise it is not locked. Thank goodness for that.

I looked at Bryan with a mischievous grin as we both tiptoe our way inside the room. We both smiled when we saw a stereo shouting Stacy's Mom's chorus. I turned around and saw my luggage and Tony sitting on a green bed.

For those who didn't know, Tony is my owl. I called him that because when my old owl died and I need to buy a new one, I was currently addicted to the Avengers comic series, especially Tony Stark's character. Oh how I love Ironman.

"Earth to Kea" Bryan snapped me out.

"Don't you dare call me like that again or else I'm going to hex you to pieces." I warned him.

"Okay... Okay... Who could possibly leave a stereo playing a muggle song?" Bryan asked with his eyes looking at me.

I shrugged. "Don't look at me I just got here and I don't remember going here to drop my lugg... Malfoy!"

"Look another room." Bryan whispered.

We again tiptoed towards the room Bryan saw. It was dimly lit and you could hear toilet flushes going on. It was obviously the bathroom. We quietly opened the door and saw half naked Malfoy singing. Don't ask why the door is open because I honestly don't know the answer to that question.

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? _  
_Your mom came out with just a towel on _  
_I could tell she liked me from the way she stared _  
_And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" _

"Let's get down to business ladies. I know all of you want a piece of the Slytherin prince but only one person gets it and that's you" Malfoy said using Liam Neeson's voice. He used the comb as his microphone when he sang another chorus of Stacy's Mom.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on _  
_She's all I want, and I've waited so long _  
_Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me _  
_I know it might be wrong, _  
_but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

"Oh yeah baby" Malfoy moaned.

"The virgin slayer is back" He said as he flexes his muscles. It's not that I'm looking at his muscles, it's just the next thing he did after creating some sex noises. I'm dead serious; he did created some sex noises after singing the chorus of Stacy's Mom.

At first we were laughing silently but then we both know that we can't hold it anymore so we end up snorting and rolling on the floor like there was some fire on our back that we are trying to extinguish. What? It's hard to control your laughter.

Malfoy obviously noticed us, pointed his wand at the two pigs that are rolling on the floor while laughing their asses off. What? Draco Malfoy singing Stacy's Mom and making sex noises is just so damn funny. Like seriously dude what is your definition of hilarious?

"Get out here you filthy mudbloods" Malfoy shouted with his wand still pointed at us. His other hand though is preventing his teeny weeny dick from showing off. Again, it is not like I'm looking at his dick. It is just obvious that he's trying to hide it.

"The virgin slayer is back.. Be scared kids before I make you lose your virginity.. Bwahahaha" Bryan mocked him.

"Get out Weber" Malfoy said. Wow I can't believe that he knows what Bryan's surname was.

"Fine whatever you say virgin slayer. Let's go Keaton." Bryan said as wait for me by the door.

"No Chase stays here. It's her room you know."

"My room?" I asked.

"Haven't you seen your luggage?" Malfoy said pointing at my luggage.

"Oh okay.. But if you ever need to fuck somebody, fuck Keaton first. She's known for it." Bryan smirked as he close the door to the room.

Malfoy suddenly scanned my body. He started from my shirt and ended up staring at my pair of Converse. He then smirked at me.

"Don't you even dare" I warned Malfoy.

"Oh I won't promise that" Malfoy winked at me.

"Bitch you ain't gonna get a piece" I said as I stand up from the floor.

"Chill Chase. I'm not going to fuck you." Malfoy smiled.

"And why's that?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of water from my luggage.

"Because I don't want your muggle germs to be near my flaming hot body"

I spit all the water I have inside my mouth to Malfoy. I can't help it, he tries to make me see that he's hot.

"You're just scared because I have a dick longer and harder than yours" I smirked as I point at his fries like dick.

"Oh no, you did not just insulted my dick" He said.

"Oh yes. I just did. So if I were you, put some damn clothes on because being half naked makes your balls look like marbles." I joked.

"Fine" He rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom again. I sighed as I drank the rest of the remaining water from my bottle. After a few minutes, Malfoy got outside of the bathroom wearing a white shirt and a Coca Cola pajama. He had his blonde hair messed up that made his eyes pop. Wait. What?

"Earth to Kea" He snapped me out.

"I said don't call me that!" I shouted.


	3. Trēs

"Why not?" Malfoy smirked while his hand runs through his blonde hair. I looked at him and saw his steel gray eyes staring at me. I felt some butterflies flying inside my tummy and I tried to calm it down (if that makes sense) by wrapping my arm around that area.

After the release of the butterflies, I scanned every part of his face, his eyes that twinkle every time I saw them and his lips, his cute pink lips, can make really make you want to kiss him. God I can stare at this all night long. Wait? What the actual fuck? Dude, it's bloody Malfoy. It's not Oliver Wood.

"B-Because that's shitty and I prefer Keaton" I stuttered. Since then I tried not to look at him again before I become Lavender Brown a.k.a Ron's fling in his 6th year in Hogwarts. God, even the thought of being Lavender kills me.

"But that's for.."

"Guys. I know. " I cut him off, knowing what he's going to say if I didn't stop him. Knowing Malfoy, he sure does like to push the buttons of other people. To be honest, I don't know why my parents named me Keaton and my younger sister Maxwell. It's like they have this weird obsession with girls that have boy names. And to be honest, being a boyish person myself, I do like their obsession.

"Oh.. So what's your full name." Malfoy asked.

"Why?"

"Just answer me Keaton." He sighed. Wait did he just called me by my first name? Oh bloody hell he did.

"First name basis eh?" I joked with own of my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. It's just weird if I call you Chase all the time. Besides we now live together. Now answer my question please." And now he's saying please. Is he high or something?

"Are you high because I'm pretty sure you are. I mean, I have two evidences that proves that you're high. First, you called me by my first name which knowing you for the past 6 years, you would never do that..." I stopped when I was interrupted by his laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just people change okay and can you please answer my question so I know at least a thing from you besides being a muggle." He said then he pouted. I'm serious here dude, he pouted like a 5 year old kid asking you to buy some candy for him.

"Fine ferret.. My name is Keaton Grace Chase. I know it rhymes so shut the fuck up." I warned him because he's laughing again. I looked at him with my stop-laughing-before-I-kill-you look, my signature one, and he seems to notice it. He then stopped laughing.

"Tell me more." He said with a smile.

What is wrong with this boy? A minute ago he's shooting daggers at me when I saw him talking to himself and now he wants to know me more? What a jerk.

"Well, I live in London and studied in Breanne Academy again it's in London. I have.." I stopped when I saw him sleeping on his bed. I sighed and changed my clothes in the bathroom. After a few minutes of washing my face and brushing my teeth, I finally changed into my pajamas. A gray pajama and a #fucktard shirt completes my whole go-to-sleep look. I left the bathroom and went straight for my bed to sleep.

- :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::-

The next morning I know that something bad is going to happen. I mean I'm in the same room as the prankster of Slytherin is. Anything bad could happen. But then Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

I yawned and turned around to see my phone buzzing. Arghh.. Why do people keep texting me so early in the morning? I grabbed it and typed the password. Once the phone accepted the numbers, I looked straight to messages then Hermione's contact popped on my screen. I pressed the green button and put my phone near my ear.

"Yo wazzup?" I asked Hermione.

"Nothing much. How's your night with Malfoy?"

I knew this was coming! Shit what am I going to say? How about "Yeah Mione I just stared at him for a couple of minutes while he asks me about myself. ". Nah that's crap.. Hmm.

"Um it's okay. Nothing much happened."

"Oh great then come at the Gryffindor's Head Boy..."

"Head Boy and Head Girl Common Room.. Yeah I got it.. Give me a minute." I said, making her hold. I picked some clothes from my luggage and rushed to the bathroom but when I turned the knob, the door was locked. I grabbed my wand and pointed at the door knob.

"_Alohomora_" I whispered. Now with the door open, I entered the bathroom but then I was greeted by a perverted offer.

"Care for some bath?" Probably naked Malfoy smirked.

He is in _our_tub, naked and with a pink shower cap covering his hair. Yes, you heard me right fellas. A hot Barbie pink shower cap for Draco Malfoy's bath experience.

"Fuck you" I shouted covering my eyes. After that weird incident, I left the bathroom.

"You wish" Malfoy replied.

I then left the room still on my pj's with my clean clothes crumpled on my right hand. Why does this shit happens to me?


End file.
